


Lord Vétérini

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-03
Updated: 2002-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste quelques vers sur notre Patricien préféré... Sur lui on pourrait composer à l'infini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Vétérini

Il est un assassin que nul n'a jamais pris  
Devenu Patricien, c'est Lord Veterini.  
Au fin fond du cachot qui par lui fut construit  
Il ne pipe pas mot et dans le noir sourit.  
Il a dresse les rats ou plutôt conseilles  
Et ceux-ci tout en bas lui portent a manger.

Déguisé en jongleur il essaye avec trois  
Melons. Les spectateurs trouvent à ça ma foi  
Peu de difficulté. Jusqu’à sept les melons  
Un par un sont lances, trois couteaux sans façon  
Viennent en remplacer. En l'air et ce sans peur  
Les melons sont coupes. Prestidigitateur

Il fait disparaitre un œuf mais apparait,  
Et c'est un coup de maitre, autre part un poulet.  
Beaucoup d'entrainement ? Avant ce jour jamais  
N'avait jongle vraiment . Mais pour lui c'est un fait  
Cela est facile, quand on sait gouverner  
Ankh-Morpork la ville, et c'est la son métier!


End file.
